capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Nelo Angelo
Nelo Angelo is a character from the Devil May Cry series of hack-and-slash action games. He is an alternate form of Vergil, the twin brother of series protagonist Dante. Profile Nelo, also known as the "Black Angel", is a demon clad in black armor that features several spikes, horns and blue lines that traverse several sections of his costume. He wields a large, black sword, larger than himself, that bears similar features to his armor and is able to summon 'phantom swords', blue blades that appear from thin-air, hover around him and attack according to his will. Nelo is known in the demon world for fighting evenly and with honor against his opponents, despite his demonic status. Story Devil May Cry 3 After his defeat at Dante's own hands, Vergil falls into the demon word. As Mundus approaches him. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him. However, in his weakened state, he is defeated and corrupted into Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger under the control of Mundus. Devil May Cry Vergil later reappears at Mallet Island, though as Nelo Angelo, he is unrecognizable to Dante. Eventually, Dante does notice his honorable personality, and questions why such a person would serve Mundus. Nelo Angelo first appears to Dante as a reflection in the bedroom's mirror, from which he emerges and challenges Dante to a duel in the castle garden. They fight, and Nelo Angelo manages to pin Dante to a wall. However, Dante's amulet slips out just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the killing stroke, and the sight of it awakens Vergil's memories, causing Nelo Angelo pain and forcing him to flee. He returns to challenge Dante in the garden near the Colosseum, but is defeated and again forced to flee. He finally returns one last time in a hall in the warped castle, where Dante questions the knight's loyalty to Mundus, and he shows his true face (yet Dante shows indifference). He challenges Dante one last time, and though he has been granted with new powers, Dante defeats him and he screams in pain as he disappears in a torrent of blue flames, leaving his half of the amulet. By looking at the amulet, Dante has a flashback and realizes that Nelo Angelo is Vergil. Powers and Abilities After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil receives new enhancements to his original powers, though his techniques have less diversity than before. In addition to his vast supernatural strength, he can now fire concentrated demonic energies from his fists (though he can still use Summoned Swords), and he wields a strange black zweihänder with ease. Nelo Angelo is capable of using his own, much stronger, versions of some of Dante's attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with in Devil May Cry. However, he cannot use his Summoned Swords until his final battle with Dante. Apparently Nelo Angelo also uses electric gauntlets and greaves. This can be seen in the cutscene after his first fight with Dante. Other appearances Nelo Angelo appeared as a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. He also appeared in the PlayStation Portable version of Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. Trivia *Nelo Angelo is playable in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. He starts off as "Corrupted Vergil", where Vergil as a grayish colored face with lines running down it, red eyes, and a purple outfit much similar to Sparda. *Nelo Angelo's battle theme, "Ultra Violet", bears similarities to Sparda's game-play music. The composer stated this was done to provide hints that Nelo Angelo bears the blood of Sparda. Interestingly, Dante's theme in Project X Zone is a remix of "Ultra Violet". Gallery Image:Nelo-se.jpg|Corrupted Vergil (Nelo Angelo) Image:VJRHR_Nelo_Angelo.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (PSP only) Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters